


pie for my baby

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Pie, Pregnancy, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you wake dean in the middle of the night because you have cravings for pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pie for my baby

5 months. 5 months ago you had found out you were pregnant with your boyfriend Dean's baby. They had been 5 brilliant but tiring months, first your mornig sickness hit you and it was terrible, Dean had to close the garage just to look after you. Then the raging hormones hit and everything either made you cry or want to scream, poor Dean didn't know how to react, but no matter what he was still always right there beside you, through everything.

now 5 months into your pregnancy you are starting to have major cravings. Just last week Dean had to buy you 6 jars of mayonaise and they were all gon e after just 2 days. But tonight, tonight you really needed some pie.   
You looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Dean sleeping so peacefully, light snores escaping everytime he breathed. He was the definition of perfection and you loved him so much. You really didnt want to wake him up. He looked so at peace, but you really needed some pie, and no way would Dean let you drive hid baby.

You leaned over and gently shook Dean awake, he sat bolt up right and tirned to look at you panick written all over his face. "(y/n)? what is it? is it the baby? are you okay?" he bombarded toy with a load f questions soundinf completely panicked.   
you leant in and pecked his lips to silence him, you pulled away and he had a small smile on his lips. "the baby is fine Dean, #everything is fine. I uhm I just need you to buy me some pie?" you asked him quietly.

He looked at you slightly puzzled then chuckled sleepily. "Pie? now? it's 2am, cant you wait 'till the morning?" he said tiredly as he layed back down on his side of the bed.  
"but Dean i can't wait 'till the mornig, this baby wants pie and it wants it now" you said hoping Dean would get the message and get you what you wanted.  
"alright, alright im getting up, i'll get your damn pie woman" he said with a small smile while climbing out of bed.  
"thank you. I love you" you said leaning over the bed to give him a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out sweatpants and shirt, he quickly got dressed and walked over to you giving you a short and loving kiss before walking out the door and saying "gotta get some pie for my baby."


End file.
